nierfandomcom-20200223-history
NieR:Automata
NieR: Automata (with the title stylized as NieR) is an upcoming action adventure video game developed by Platinum Games and published by Square Enix for the PlayStation 4 and PC. It is the indirect sequel to both ''NieR RepliCant'' and [[Nier Gestalt|''NieR Gestalt'' (NIER)]], and is set around the year 11944, during the 14th Machine War. Characters It has been revealed that there are in fact three playable characters in this game: *YoRHa No2 Type B (2B) - She is a female model android created by humans who fled to the Moon to avoid extinction by the Machines. *YoRHa No9 Type S (9S) - Scanner type android who is best served when hacking, however he is still able to keep up with other close-range attackers. He has a very gentle and kind personality. *YoRHa Type A No2 (A2) - She is a prototype model that was used in order to create the superior 2B and 9S. She doesn't like to speak and often keeps to herself. *Emil (CV: Mai Kadowaki): A character who traveled with Nier in the previous game. While he has high magical power deep inside him, he has lost a significant portion of his memory over the long years. *Pod042 & Pod153 (CV: Hiroki Yasumoto, Kaoru Akiyama): Accompanying support units of YoRHa. They provide support with long-ranged attacks and mobility. Their names are read as "Pod zero-four-two" and "Pod one-five-three". *Adam (CV: Daisuke Namikawa): A silver-haired young man whose identity is shrouded in mystery. He has a cool-headed temperament but can take merciless action for the sake of his objective. *Eve (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki): Adam’s younger, twin brother. He’s more simple-minded and doesn’t put much deep thought into things. *Devola & Popola (CV: Ryoko Shiraishi): Old model androids who reside in the Resistance camp. They feel a great sense of responsibility for the mistakes made by their sister models in the past. They act as support for 2B and 9S. *Pascal (CV: Aoi Yuki): In spite of being a Bio-machine, Pascal is a pacifist. She is highly intelligent and has an interest in the history of both humans and Bio-machine. *YoRHa Commander (CV: Chiaki Kano) The calm and composed commander of the YoRHa units and director of the orbital satellite known as the “Bunker”. There is some connection between herself and A2. *Operator 6O & Operator 21O (CV: Keico Isoi, Meari Hatsumi): Communication operators of the Bunker, who provide the YoRHa with information analysis and messages from the commander. 6O is much more friendly and personal, whereas 21O is more cold and impersonal. *Please note that the "O" in their names also designate their position of Operator. Their names are read as "Operator six-oh" and "Operator two-one-oh". Gameplay The gameplay will be a hybrid between NieR/''Drakengard'' and Platinum Games' style of gameplay (i.e. Bayonetta) Development TBA Notes * Some characters from NieR RepliCant and NieR Gestalt will appear in this game but not as primary characters. * There will not be a split release like that of NieR RepliCant and'' NieR Gestalt''. * The game is said to take place some time after Ending D of NieR but is not directly after the events of the first game.http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/001/068/1068126/ *Emil and other unspecified minor characters will make appearances, and previous main characters will be mentioned. *The tattoos that appear on Eve's body form the symbol of the Cult of the Watchers from Drakengard. ''The significance of this is not yet known. However, the founder of the Cult, as well as the significance of the Cult's symbol, are both references to the biblical story of Adam and Eve. * Unlike with Ending D from the original ''NieRs, there will be no player choices that lead to the deletion of all save files. *The Celestial Alphabet displayed at the end of video translates to "Androids, Humans, Robots". An alternative reading, according to Dengeki Online, translates to "Angels, Humans, Robots", however this looks more unlikely with the revelation of the full working title "NieR: Automata". *The story as revealed so far bears a striking resemblance to the plot of Yoko's stage play, "YoRHa".http://nier2.com/yorha/ ** YoRHa Intro Summary ''(by Fire Sanctuary): During the 14th Machine Armament War in the year 11,941AD, humans are near extinction. With the invasion of the “Living Machines”, humanity had no choice but to abandon the planet, taking refuge upon the Moon. Their only hope lie in an armada of specially configured androids called “YoRHa”. Programmed with human emotions and feelings, they descend upon the surface of the planet to combat the ceaseless onslaught of the Machines. ** With the destruction of YoRHa No1 in the descent to the planet, No2 assumes command over all units… however reluctant and unsure of her own abilities. She remains this way throughout the entity of the play; she keeps her black “visor” on the longest…only taking it off in the final scene when she faces the machines on her own. ** No2, after witnessing the destruction of her unit and the last of the Resistance, a failed YoRHa expedition hundreds of years before her time, is alone among a cold, unfeeling world ruled by machines. Gallery Trailer image.jpeg|Eve imeage.jpeg|Adam imageew.jpeg|Devola and Popola imageewr.jpeg|Operator 6O / 21O szimage.jpeg|Commander YoRHa No.9 Type S.png YoRHa No.2 Type B.png YoRHa No.2A.png Nieraut.jpg Fggfwimage.jpeg|Pod 042 and Pod 153 Fbmiimage.jpeg|Emil Ccdimage.jpg|Pascal References External Links * Official Website (Japanese) * NieR2.com / Drakengard 3 Fansite Category:Games Category:NieR: Automata